


2019: Broken

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara leaves Hope behind but get caught in an accident when in her rage she crashes the Camaro and who should rescue her... Barbara Gordon and her team of survivors known as 'The Bats'





	2019: Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The Votes are now:
> 
> Alex: 15 Votes.
> 
> Lena: 11 Votes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part.

Kara drove for what felt like hours, she left the safety of the colony of Hope behind in the rear-view mirror but no matter the space nothing was going to squash the ache in her chest as the memory of Alex and Maggie ran through her mind.

Kara kept her foot on the gas as she tried to run from the pain and then she saw it, a group of Zombie’s in front of her in the distance and she floored the gas, the loud roar of the engine of the 6th generation Camaro thundered and Kara screamed in rage as the zombie got slammed into her Camaro.

Unfortunately, in her rage she soon discovered that at the rear of the group was a brute, Kara swerved but the back of the Camaro hit the brutes giant metal arms and it spun out of Kara’s control before flipping over, the car went into a roll and Kara screamed as she held on tight as the car rolled and bounced before coming to a stop,

The Camaro was wrecked, smoke coming from the engine, Kara was drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

The brute drew closer slowly, Kara was drawing in and out of unconsciousness and Kara felt it, the deep gash on her forehead that was going to leave a scar.

Kara heard a roaring engine and soon the sound of the brute roaring along with gunfire, Kara moaned as she felt the need to fall asleep but she fought against it, trying to reach for her rifle but unsuccessful but she smiled as the last thing she saw was the symbol on the side of the lead jeep… The symbol of a Bat.

She passed out.

A woman ran to the car and opened it up, she gasped at the sight “Kara” she whispered and she turned to her team “Get that stretcher over hear now and get on the radio to Bruce… tell him we’re bringing Kara in” she ordered and her team scrambled to get to work as the rest burnt the Brute mutation.

“B…B…Barbara” Kara whispered in her unconscious state and the woman smiled before grabbing her spray pain, she knew Kara and she also knew Kara’s friends too and knew they’d be worried about Kara.

Kara was extracted from the wrecked Camaro by the team and Barbara spray painted the symbol of a Bat in red pain on the driver’s side door and hoping it would be a big enough clue for Alex and the others to deduce where Kara was and who took her.

Barbara jumped into the driver’s seat and looked to the medic on her team “How is she doing?” she asked.

“She’ll be fine, no permanent damage” the medic replied and Barbara nodded her head before driving off back to the base.

After 2 hours of arguing with Clark Kent about sending out a search for Kara, Alex and Diana went out in search for her and they came across the wreck of the Camaro but the car was the least of Alex’s concern.

Kara was her main concern right now and finding out why she left the way she did without a word, it hurt Alex that Kara did not talk to her about whatever it was that was troubling her, Diana looked at the driver’s side door as Alex took a closer look at the shell casings that were on the ground and then looked at the burnt remains of the brute.

Diana looked to Alex and called to her “Alex, look” she said motioning to the door and Alex saw the symbol of the Bats on there.

Alex deduced that Barbara came across Kara who was in some trouble with the brute and rescued her before taking her away for medical attention, Alex and Diana were on a time limit though, if they took too long they would be branded deserters and no longer allowed to set foot inside the walls of Hope again.

Diana convinced Alex to let Kara go for now and hope she would eventually return with answers about why she left in the first place, Alex though was seriously unhappy about going back to Hope without Kara but she had no choice, the colony needed all the help it could get.

They returned to hope in silence and Alex was unhappy the whole drive back.

Meanwhile:

The deeply excavated cave system that stretched on for miles before coming to a very large central chamber, that was the main hideout for the Bats.

Kara slowly regained consciousness and was greeted by Barbara sitting next to her with a smile “You know you had me pretty scared Kara” Barbara said and Kara smiled as she sat up, hissing in pain as her head throbbed painfully “I am sorry, I guess I should be thanking you” Kara replied.

“You don’t need to thank me Kara” Barbara replied as she handed Kara her property, Kara got up and followed Barbara.

“Where are we?” Kara asked and Barbara smiled “This is where we live, our home” with the generators, lights, heating, weapons, vehicles and the essential it was not difficult to see this place as home.

The main entrance had a metal gate covering it, the main entrance was big enough to allow vehicles to enter and exit safely.

“Ah you’re awake” J’onn J’onzz greeted her with a smile and Kara hugged him tight.

“Ah J’onn it is good to see you” she said.

“Good to see you too Kara” he replied.

She pulled back and walked about, Barbara was watching her with a soft smile “So, you going to tell me what happened?” she asked and Kara sighed, the memory resurfacing and she shook her head “I rather not” she replied.

J’onn returned to them both and tossed Kara a key, she looked to it and smiled before looking to him “You still have it?” she asked and he nodded his head “Right where you left it” he replied and pointed to gate.

There was a tarp by the main gate but it was clear there was a motorcycle under there, Barbara smiled “I’ve made some modifications since your last visit” she pulled the tarp off revealing the bike to be a Jet Black Speedmaster MY 16.

“Oh… hello beautiful” Kara said as she ran her hands along the bike slowly.

She needed the speed where she was going, the scavenger base… Hope needed those supplies then she will be going back to Hope but from this day, she was working alone.

She was barely able to survive a broken heart, she was not a leader, she never could be... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
